


好梦难竟

by josefinefree



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josefinefree/pseuds/josefinefree
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Kudos: 3





	好梦难竟

“安德鲁，你快一点，不能每次出门都是我等你。”

“好了好了，就来了，马上，再给我两分钟，我找不到狗绳了！”

杰西无力扶额，明明之前没发现他有这么拖沓，自从同居了以后，天天丢三落四。每次出门遛个狗都要提前准备半个小时。

“好了好了，我来了。”

终于可以出门了，真是太不容易了。杰西在一旁小声嘀咕。

“你说什么？”安德鲁带着他大大的笑容凑到他身边。

“没什么！我说今天天气不错！”杰西没好气地瞪了他一眼，出门了，半分眼神也不肯施舍给后面牵着狗的安德鲁。

“诶，杰西，你等等我。快，beauty，跟上。”安德鲁匆匆忙忙地追上杰西，“杰西，别生气了，我以后一定不会让你等这么久了。”

杰西瞥了一眼，“我记得你上次也是这么说的，上上次也是这么说的。”

安德鲁没了办法，在后面走了一会儿，突然俯身抱住了杰西，吧唧一口就迅速跑掉。“不要生气了，笑一个呀！”安德鲁一下子跑了好远，声音被风传了过来，都有些吹散了。

真是还像个小孩儿一样，杰西摸了摸脸上被亲的地方，低下头露出了一个连自己都未察觉的笑。“你等着，我去骑车，你看我追不追得上你。”说着，就跑回家骑着车，歪歪扭扭地追上来。

安德鲁转身看着杰西，阳光从树叶间细细碎碎地撒下来，天边还慢慢悠悠地飘着几朵白云，身边的金毛用脑袋拱了拱自己的手，远处的杰西骑着自行车歪歪扭扭地追上来，一切都是那么圆满。

好梦难竟啊。

他不是梦里那个可以笑得无忧无虑的男孩，身边也没有一个会数落他丢三落四的杰西。

不以爱情收场，就这样在荧幕上白头偕老举案齐眉似乎也不错。

本来以为会彼此的一生，却只是一出大戏中的一折罢了，留下淡淡的一笔。

他们这辈子啊，仅此而已。


End file.
